the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 March 2018
23:55:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:58:26 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:00:02 welcome back, tkf 00:05:29 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:09:33 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:09:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:09:33 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:09:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:09:51 sonic boom 00:12:03 !tell Chase McFly When you role-play, please be sure to write in past tense, instead of present tense. It makes the role-play confusing with different users writing in both present and past tense. And since this is a written story, past tense is the correct way to write it. 00:12:12 !tellon 00:12:12 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now enabled 00:12:23 !tell Chase_McFly When you role-play, please be sure to write in past tense, instead of present tense. It makes the role-play confusing with different users writing in both present and past tense. And since this is a written story, past tense is the correct way to write it. 00:12:23 TheKorraFanatic: I'll tell Chase McFly that the next time I see them. 00:15:33 Gtg 00:15:37 again 00:15:39 already 00:15:40 XD 00:15:45 or still 00:16:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:18:23 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has left Special:Chat 00:18:25 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 00:18:42 hadouken 00:31:43 dead chat 00:31:53 who should i blame now witout korra to blame :/ 00:32:59 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:33:39 welcome south 00:34:37 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:34:40 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:35:10 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:35:12 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:37:25 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:37:27 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:40:08 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:40:11 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:41:14 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:41:20 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:41:50 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:41:52 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:42:25 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:42:31 I appreciate it 00:48:02 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:52:44 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:56:49 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:57:10 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:57:49 Tell me, 00:57:52 Who is South Ferry? 00:58:16 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:58:35 im not realy sure korra 00:58:36 oh korra's back :( 00:58:40 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 00:59:11 but who is korra realy i know he is the presedent of the usa 01:02:28 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:03:11 Bye. 01:03:55 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:04:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:04:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:04:41 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:04:52 Odd convo on CC 01:04:53 Hi, Q. 01:04:59 Surprised the mods didn't do anything about it 01:05:46 Can you PM all of it to me? 01:05:53 Aren't you there? 01:05:58 I only saw some of it. 01:06:03 Well I just joined 01:06:10 Like how did it begin? 01:06:10 Oh. (therp)01:12 Well Mendes was watching chat 01:12 wb Mess 01:12:57 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:36:20 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:36:32 For the Sims wiki. Even though they still haven't decided exactly how they are going to do everything. 01:36:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:37:20 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:37:39 wb Korra and Mess! o/ 01:43:04 About an hour and 30 minutes left. 01:43:10 Till? 01:43:26 Until something amazing happens. 01:43:48 Until someone special comes? :/ 01:44:01 Perhaps. 01:44:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:44:33 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:45:56 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:46:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:46:46 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:48:03 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:48:56 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:52:45 Has everyone here taken a look at Chase's understudy proposal? 01:53:04 I've seen it. 01:54:45 Thoughts? 01:56:59 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:59:36 Quite good overall. 02:31:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:35:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:35:19 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:35:19 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:35:19 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:36:24 -!- C.Syde65 has left Special:Chat 02:36:41 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat01:43 About an hour and 30 minutes left. 01:43 Till? 01:43 Until something amazing happens. 01:43 Until someone special comes? :/ 01:43 Perhaps. 01:44 I like how you can make Europa info-boxes look like non-Europa info-boxes, though they require different CSS to make them look like the non-Europa ones. 01:52 Has everyone here taken a look at Chase's understudy proposal? 01:53 I've seen it. 01:54 Thoughts? 01:59 Quite good overall. 03:02 Welcome, Syde BOT. 03:02 Welcome, An-Editor542. 03:09 wb Mess! o/ 03:10 dead af 03:10 When ESB doesn't load right and it just turns out a huge ugly yellow color. 03:11 Yep. 03:11 That happens with all wikis. 03:11 Albeit with a different colour that corresponds to their theme design colour schemes. 03:12 https://www.pokecord.com/daily-rewards @Korra 03:13 ? 03:13 I already did that. 03:14 ohh oki 03:14 KK. 03:24 It honestly makes no sense that administrators can not edit the header is Special:Community. 03:24 *in 03:25 They can't? What do you mean? Which part? 03:25 The header: http://prntscr.com/it3cr2 03:26 They certainly used to be able to. Not sure about now though. 03:29 Are you certain they can't? 03:31 There's no edit option at all. 03:31 It's always been editable using CSS. 03:32 Sitewide or personal? 03:35 I'm not sure about the former, but I've always had no trouble in doing both. I always thought you could do both, but since you mentioned it, I guess I'd need to recheck. 03:41 mmm 03:42 What exactly would you want to edit? The colours or the text or both? 03:45 Hey AD! O/ 03:46 Hey, Aii! o/ 03:46 \o ^^ 03:47 The big text can definitely be edited. 03:50 On Special:Community, if that's what you wanted. But the colours would require editing with CSS. 03:51 wb AD! O/ 03:51 Wb, Aii! o/ 03:52 I have something scheduled with Isaac in like twenty minutes, and yet my internet connection is in worst state today. :}}} 03:52 Why is this happening to me. 03:52 Because you're too cute. > . > 03:52 ; - ; 03:52 What's scheduled? A vanguard outreach or something? 03:52 Secret. C:< 03:52 And eh, I need to head out soon. 03:52 Damn it! 03:53 Good. 03:53 Don't mention it if it's secret! (angry) 03:53 Will it be affecting any of the wikis that we edit by chance? 03:53 KKKK. C: 03:53 Nope. 03:53 It is nothing much, lol. 03:53 Eh. 03:53 I don't want to head out. 03:54 > . > 03:54 There's a lot of work to do on SNSD and I must talk with (Censored) more. 03:54 Sleep >>>> both 03:55 (Censored) is much more important than sleep. 03:55 Nah. 03:55 Whereas SNSD wiki is not more important than sleep. 03:55 I just hate leaving with things to di. 03:55 *do 03:55 Sleep > me > SNSD wiki 03:55 Get it right. :} 03:56 How did you know who censored was?! 03:56 And why did you announce who censored was on main chat! 03:56 Totally not obviosu. : o 03:56 * obvious 03:57 Ah, it is obvious. 03:57 Damn you, autocorrect. 03:57 lol. 03:57 It never lets me misspell my words on purpose. (angry) 03:57 Obviosuly good. :} 03:59 Stop dying, omg. ; - ; 03:59 Sad. 03:59 Yes, it is sad! 03:59 Korra, what was it in Special:Community that you'd want edited? 03:59 The header background. 04:00 And (Censoredplace) is so damn dead! 04:00 It died like two hours ago with ChristopherLeeGallant doing (rofl) ! 04:00 That can be edited in CSS, though I'm unsure whether it's allowed. I was sure it was, until you asked. 04:00 GDM server? : p 04:01 I almost did a keyboard smash. 04:01 And how?! 04:01 Wait a minute, isn't it edited already? 04:01 It's not on SNSD. 04:03 Weird. 04:03 Welcome, Robot Jones is Omnipotent. 04:03 Ayy lmao. 04:04 Isn't the header edited already? Or is that how it looks by default? 04:04 Wait a minute, I know how to verify that. 04:04 That's how it looks by default. 04:04 Why on earth 04:04 would I make it a gray boring background if I had edited it? 04:04 But it's not grey. 04:04 It is! 04:04 To you. 04:05 But not to me. 04:05 Then wtf is it to you? 04:05 http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/14b5e4e2-f694-46ab-b76d-d8f0fb0f7883 04:05 I think Korra is talking about SNSD one? 04:05 ^ 04:05 That is indeed gray. 04:06 Oh, whoops. 04:06 04:06 I got confused and thought you meant this one. 04:06 Tell me, 04:06 How did Aii know the location of (Censoredplace)? 04:07 It was a guess. c: 04:07 That's bizarre because I'm not finding the CSS page that changes the Special:Community header on this wiki. 04:07 She has eyes everywhere. (look) 04:08 Indeed. (look) 04:09 Is it left from Discussions or something? Was the community header added using Discussions? Before it stopped being editable in Discussions? 04:09 Test. 04:09 Special:Communtiy isn't connected to Discussions. 04:10 I know. 04:10 But there was a time when it was. 04:10 You used to be able to customise the header through Discussions. 04:10 Which also affected the Special:Community header. 04:12 Gtg. 04:12 Bye. 04:12 Byeee. < 3 04:12 Aii is in charge because she's amazing. <3 04:12 Bye! o/ 04:55 This place is so dead without Mario here when everyone else is gone. 08:17 ;( 08:17 Come back, Harley! :( 09:18 Hames! o/ 09:20 o/ 09:20 cold :( 09:21 Is it cold where you are? 09:24 mhm 09:25 It's pretty much the opposite here. At least during the afternoon. 13:49:54 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:50:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:50:45 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 13:50:46 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 13:52:47 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:53:27 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:58:08 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:00:48 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:00:48 Aii! o/ 14:00:48 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:00:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:00:48 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:01:07 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:01:07 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:01:08 'o 14:01:09 * 'o 14:01:13 * \o 14:01:14 hi 14:01:29 one sec dueling someone 14:01:36 Sad. 14:02:05 * Aiihuan cheers for the one Mess is dueling. c: 14:02:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:02:45 ^ 14:03:44 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:03:48 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:05:10 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:05:20 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:05:20 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:08:12 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 14:08:18 Hello 14:08:27 Welcome, GTAFan86. 14:08:40 You people woke up recently? 14:09:50 Maybe. 14:10:05 Dubious 14:10:14 Tfw Ajax Block didn't work. 14:10:24 ? 14:10:25 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:10:27 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:10:55 Is it a problem? 14:11:05 When i click to an emoji it doesn't work 14:11:18 Using the Emotions button? 14:11:22 Yeah, that's broke. 14:11:24 Yep 14:11:26 Ah ok 14:11:43 Well uh can you tell me how to fix it? 14:14:42 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:14:54 Welcome, SlendyBot. 14:14:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:14:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:16:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:16:17 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:16:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:16:17 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:16:17 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:16:20 Test. 14:16:30 Pass. 14:19:31 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:19:31 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:19:45 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:22:16 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 14:22:18 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:23:09 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:23:11 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:23:31 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:23:41 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:23:43 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:23:45 Hello, I'm Spongebobvstheloudhouse 14:23:52 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 14:24:14 Aiiluan 14:24:24 Here is no Aiiluan. 14:24:39 !seen Aiiluan 14:25:09 Here is no bot at the moment either. 14:25:18 !seen bot 14:25:31 Ah, Aiiluan. 14:25:35 Just like Aiifhuan. 14:25:49 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:25:50 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:26:01 >:{ 14:26:18 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:26:19 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:26:25 >:::V 14:26:30 >::::::v 14:29:41 We literally have people like 14:29:58 just living in #verification on TDLD, not really caring about getting verified. 14:30:23 Sad. : p 14:30:27 South must come here and Korra must say "Welcome" to him 14:31:18 Nope! 14:31:19 Nope. 14:31:20 Welcome, Aii. 14:31:29 Welcme, Korra. 14:31:33 *welcome 14:31:38 Welcome. 14:31:49 Welcome, indeed. 14:31:53 I knew it, Korra said welcome to Aii 14:31:57 Welcme. 14:32:14 :c 14:32:30 Oud s rying o rick s pparently. 14:32:42 uh? 14:32:49 That doesn't matter. 14:32:56 Let's discuss an urgent matter. 14:32:57 SNSD. 14:33:05 Hat osen't atter 14:33:17 Ope, Orra. 14:33:43 Aii is a sone afterall. 14:33:57 Really? 14:34:04 You are an ARMY, then. 14:34:17 The sone ( /ˈsoʊn/) is a unit of loudness, how loud a sound is perceived. The sone scale is linear. Doubling the perceived loudness doubles the sone value. 14:34:17 sorry for being inactive I normally scan chat and make sure things are fine and then go back to dueling and leveling up pokemon for a tournament 14:34:35 Sones are the official fanclub of SNSD, Loud! 14:34:36 Aii is that???? 14:34:44 I will never be an ARMY, Aii. 14:34:46 That's fine, Mess. 14:34:51 It is okay, Mess. ^^ 14:34:57 Yes. ^^ 14:35:00 And you already are one, Korra. :} 14:35:05 No, Loud. 14:35:10 Incorrect, Aii. :} 14:35:17 :} 14:35:19 Do you have any proof of this? I do not think so. 14:35:41 Ah, but I do. :} 14:36:05 Nope, you must stop ":}", Aii! 14:36:07 mew 14:36:11 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:36:24 Prove it then, Ms. Astronaut Bird Aii-senpai-chan-kun-san-sama-bud. 14:36:30 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:36:44 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:37:00 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:37:04 what does "chan," "kun," "san," and "sama" mean? 14:37:10 That doesn't matter. 14:37:29 And they pretty much all the same meaning. 14:37:41 *have 14:38:02 It means all of "Mr", "Mrs", and "Ms." Mr Tanaka is referred to as Tanaka-san, as is Mrs Tanaka, and their unmarried daughter. 14:38:19 Huh???? 14:38:28 That's what Google told me 14:38:38 Which Google? (therp) 14:38:45 Google, the smart one 14:38:53 Ah. 14:39:03 That would the other Google is the 14:39:09 Nope, no need to say it! 14:40:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:40:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:40:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:40:19 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:41:25 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:41:28 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:42:03 Look, why are we calling "EAT" by his first word when he isn't even a a person who is very knowledgeable about or skilful in a particular area. 14:42:19 DDLCWS reached 100 members. 14:42:19 We're almost back to the former empire that we were. 14:42:39 Nice. c: 14:42:53 Though 14:43:03 900 > 100 is a big gap. 14:43:45 Nice. c: 14:43:54 Well, it was created only a while ago, and yet it reached 100. 14:44:05 It might be able to reach 900 hopefully quite soon. 14:44:28 Hopefully. :} 14:48:40 i need to work on that bot 14:50:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:50:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:51:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:51:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:54:10 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:54:14 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:54:26 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 14:58:20 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:58:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:58:20 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:58:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:04:14 Ripto is in every wikia related server I'm in! 15:04:20 He's even in (Censoredplace)! 15:08:51 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 15:08:54 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 15:18:33 -!- DahlElite22 has joined Special:Chat 15:19:20 ...... 15:19:45 Welcome, DahlElite22. 15:20:49 do you always formally greet people every time they come on? 15:20:56 just asking 15:21:08 Yes. 15:21:08 Everyone except Aiihuan. 15:21:16 She gets either "Aii!" or "Aii! <3" 15:21:53 that's a bit weird but ok 15:25:46 KK. 15:28:21 nearly a racist reference there 15:29:23 KK is not racist. 15:30:39 you just need one more letter 15:35:36 welp gtg 15:35:59 Bye. 15:36:08 -!- DahlElite22 has left Special:Chat 15:50:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:50:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:56:58 Gtg 15:58:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:00:28 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 16:00:33 hey 16:00:35 o/ 16:08:45 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:08:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:09:01 hey (Robin) 16:24:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:31:39 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:33:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:33:09 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:33:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:33:09 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:33:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:33:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:35:14 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 16:35:52 Welcome, GTAFan86. 16:35:55 What kind of racist reference is KK? 16:35:57 Hey 16:37:06 hey GTA (Robin) 16:37:11 Hey o/ 16:37:50 Falco which windows are you using? 16:38:10 In need your answer for a quesstion. 16:38:15 I need* 16:39:10 I'm using Windows 7 on the school computer 16:39:20 What about your PC? 16:39:26 Personal Computer 16:39:45 My family has a Windows 10 16:39:56 Same as your family 16:40:03 Actually the latest Fall Creators 16:40:12 no cuz my computer is a Chromebook 16:40:28 -!- GhastHunter26 has left Special:Chat 16:40:30 Anyway is Cortana available in your family's computers? 16:40:39 Or in yours Korra? 16:41:30 yes 16:41:48 Damn it. It is not available in Turkey 16:42:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:42:52 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:42:52 Wb Ghast 16:42:52 Hmm so that's good for ya people. 16:42:52 wb Ghast (Robin) 16:42:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:42:52 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:42:52 *US 16:42:52 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 16:42:57 heyo 16:42:58 o/ 16:43:08 how was spring break? 16:43:09 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 16:43:26 i went to Oklahoma,then to Arkansas 16:43:42 I don't have a spring break 16:43:45 Spring break hasn't started at my school yet 16:43:47 I already left school. 16:43:54 it won't start till a week after Easter. 16:45:29 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:47:24 Gtg 16:47:26 Take care 17:19:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:27:45 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 17:27:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:38:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:39:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:39:16 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:42:59 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:43:11 hey (Robin) 17:43:36 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 17:58:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 17:58:45 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:59:15 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:04:53 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 18:07:28 Welcome, An-Editor542. 18:07:53 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 18:08:09 hey Editor Bob (Robin) 18:08:11 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 18:08:42 Welcome, Falco Robin (kilt) 18:23:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 18:43:37 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:45:42 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:03:52 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 19:09:29 mew 19:12:24 -!- Viventia has joined Special:Chat 19:12:41 o/ 19:20:01 hey 19:23:19 hi 19:24:40 how ar eyou 19:24:43 are* 19:25:28 a little bored, but fine 19:28:56 -!- Viventia has left Special:Chat 19:33:12 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 19:38:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:39:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:40:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 19:40:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:40:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:40:17 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:42:49 -!- GhastHunter26 has joined Special:Chat 19:42:51 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 19:43:07 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:43:08 o/ 19:43:08 heyo 19:43:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 19:43:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 19:43:44 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 19:43:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 19:43:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 19:44:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 19:44:18 There's Slendy 19:44:20 Welcome, Q. 19:44:27 Welcome, Q 19:44:27 !updatelogs 19:44:27 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 19:45:07 Qstlijku: !seen enabled 19:45:07 !seenon 19:45:27 Qstlijku: I haven't seen Unikitty4EVER 19:45:27 !seen Unikitty4EVER 19:48:30 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 19:51:43 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 19:52:05 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 19:53:18 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 19:53:41 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 19:54:49 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 19:55:00 Test 19:55:41 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 19:57:35 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 19:57:35 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 19:59:59 Look, 20:00:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:00:13 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 20:00:19 I have nothing to say 20:00:22 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 20:00:24 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:01:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:03:48 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 20:04:19 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 20:04:25 It's south, Korra must say "welcome" to him and then South replies with him amazing reply 20:04:35 *his 20:05:01 Welcome, South Ferry. 20:05:10 He headed out 20:05:13 Yes, that was the best reply ever. 20:05:16 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 20:05:27 it's your favorite mod here 20:05:31 :p 20:05:35 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 20:05:51 welcome, tkg 20:05:55 f 20:08:03 I didn't realize the elusive TKG had joined chat. 20:08:47 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:08:53 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 20:09:01 Hey (Robin) 20:09:20 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 20:13:15 * TheKorraFanatic goes AFK. 20:14:05 oh sad1 20:19:17 So 20:19:30 This is the first time I've seen the pending changes feature on Wikipedia 20:19:37 Korra have you heard of that? 20:19:42 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 20:19:49 I've heard of it. 20:19:52 Never seen it though. 20:19:57 No, welcome, spongebobvstheloudhouse. 20:20:00 Is that basically like patrolling here? 20:20:14 Hmm, it could be. 20:20:25 Here's an example of it 20:20:28 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Wrinkle_in_Time_(2018_film) 20:20:30 I know Jack is a pending changes reviewer on Wikipedia. 20:21:05 Oh 20:21:10 Does that only apply to certain articles? 20:21:22 Also do you know of a help page on that? 20:21:23 I think it's a global right. 20:21:27 I'll look. 20:22:12 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 20:22:38 Speaking of Jack, when was the last time you saw him in chat here? 20:23:11 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pending_changes 20:23:18 Hmm, mid February. 20:23:24 Thanks 20:23:27 Np. 20:23:28 And yeah that's what I was thinking 20:23:41 Oh it's a type of page protection 20:23:44 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 20:24:03 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 20:24:54 So apparently it's relatively rare 20:25:34 Well I gotta go now 20:25:35 Bye 20:25:42 I see. 20:25:43 Bye. / 20:25:44 o/ 20:26:09 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 20:26:17 -!- GhastHunter26 has left Special:Chat 20:33:02 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 20:33:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 20:34:55 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 20:36:15 wb Q 20:37:58 Heading out again 20:38:34 Goodbye, stlijku 20:38:55 Bye. 20:38:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 20:38:56 Goodbye, theloudhouse 20:39:00 :P 20:43:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 20:43:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 2018 03 19